Hallbera
by Corkerite
Summary: A dwarven legend of the First Blight: Hallbera Hard-Hammer rescues the city of Hormak from an ogre, and then goes after a broodmother, but can she defeat the Archdemon? A homage to Beowulf, the ogre bits are alliterative poetry.
1. Chapter 1

Hear, oh deshyrs, of Hallbera Paragon  
>From Gundaar hailed - great her fame<br>From Warrior Caste came this woman  
>Bred to arms, in armor born<p>

Before the Blight brought death to Deep Roads  
>Darkspawn came; first a few<br>None could know then the carnage coming  
>Monsters they were, mighty and fierce<p>

One such monster, ogre by name,  
>Near Hormak's high halls made its foul home<br>Terrorized thaigs, threatened the city  
>Hormak's lord calls for creature's death<p>

Warriors of Hormak, wielding their blades,  
>Go to the tunnels - great their glory-hunger<br>Search for the darkspawn sleeping in Stone  
>Thinking to kill it; capture honor thereby<p>

Misfortunate men find the fell ogre,  
>Tall as four men, teeth long and sharp,<br>Fingers with talons - terrible grasp -  
>Horned is its head, a horrible sight.<p>

Stronger than any, the ogre attacks  
>Soldiers are grabbed and grievously hurt.<br>Limbs torn apart, lava consumes them -  
>Death is coming in darkened roads.<p>

Lone warrior returns, ragged and bleeding,  
>To Hormak's high halls report for to give<br>The lord hears it grimly, grief on his face  
>Hormak needs help - Who then will come?<p>

Words come to Gundaar, greatest of cities,  
>Home of Hallbera, warrior maid.<br>She hears of the ogre and eagerly boasts  
>Kill it she will without any weapons!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Poet's Note:<br>**Each line of the poem is composed of two half-lines; normally, I'd separate them with a caesura (a big blank space). does not approve of my intended formatting, so I'll see what I can do with dashes and commas.

The form is (loosely) the alliterative style used in Anglo-Saxon poetry like _Beowulf_ and some of the Norse eddas. The meter is not supposed to be regular, but rather each half-line conforms to one of six patterns of stresses.

I know some of the lore suggests that ogres are new to Thedas, since the kossith only arrived after the Fourth Blight. I just really, really wanted an ogre for my Grendel stand-in.


	2. Chapter 2

With war-party of warriors strong,  
>A score of stout men, stalwart and brave,<br>Hallbera sets out, delving Deep Roads.  
>From Gundaar she goes, Hormak to help<p>

Guard at the gate a challenge calls out -  
>"Who comes to Hormak along darkened roads?<br>Speak your name truly if in trust you come,  
>Else turn and depart; take your men home."<p>

"Hallbera of Gundaar hails your proud city  
>Has heard of its plight and proffers aid.<br>For glory I come, o guard behind walls,  
>Your monster I'll slay and secure my word-fame"<p>

Gates are opened for Gundaar's hard hammer  
>Forward she goes to Hormak's high halls.<br>Lord of the city, seated in chambers  
>At the Assembly, offers her welcome<p>

Well-spoken words from city's wise lord  
>Steward of the High King seated in Orzammar:<br>"Hormak's thanks you will have and fine gifts besides  
>If the great ogre your strength overcomes."<p>

"Fear not the ogre," Hallbera boasted.  
>"I have given my word, not whispered or faint,<br>But loudly proclaimed: Let all hear it  
>By strength of my arms slain will it be."<p>

Up stood Ferrin from seat by his lord  
>To challenge Hallbera, her claim to this deed.<br>"Maiden of Gundaar, greatness you claim.  
>Explain you then this to Assembly in hall."<p>

"High King Threestone called for a contest  
>A race for warriors to run through Deep Roads.<br>Word-fame and glory to winner would come  
>And Blindr the Fair beat you on foot."<p>

"How shall we believe boasts that you make  
>If running a race is beyond your skill?<br>Answer, Hard Hammer, the deshyrs would hear it  
>Why you had failed and fair Blindr won."<p>

Hallbera rose, red in the face;  
>Turned to Ferrin, faced that brave deshyr.<br>"Blindr of Hormak, close cousin to you -  
>Ferrin the Fearful, as I have heard it.<br>But question I'll answer, for honor of Assembly."

"Blindr was first, no bard will deny it.  
>Arrived in Orzammar ahead of the rest -<br>By fast feet and stealth snuck past the spiders,  
>Deep stalkers and monsters that littered our path"<p>

"I stayed and fought, fearing no monster.  
>With hammer and blades brought death to many.<br>I made the road safe for men come behind me,  
>Cleared out the nest of spider's own queen."<p>

"But striking at foes slowed my footsteps;  
>One cannot run while reaving down fiends.<br>So second I was welcomed to Orzammar  
>But honor received from high king's own hand."<p>

Ferrin sat down, subdued in his seat:  
>Question well-answered with quick words true-spoken.<br>The lord again smiles, signals the servants  
>To see to Hallbera and house her with honor.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

In lord's own lodgings Hallbera is housed;  
>Her troop of men make their beds there.<br>In armor all sleep, suspecting the worst -  
>That ogre will come attack in the dark<p>

Crouched in a thaig, terrible monster  
>Watched Hallbera pass, weird eyes alight.<br>Saw her enter Hormak - high gates were opened -  
>To pass into city plots the dark beast<p>

Hormak is quiet; heroes asleep.  
>The ogre approaches out of the gloom,<br>Takes up a stone, slings boulder at gates -  
>Ancient iron comes crashing down<p>

The ogre roars, ripping at guards -  
>Bloody spray bathes its face!<br>Hormak's soldiers stand and fight,  
>Finding death and doom there<p>

Hallbera wakes, hearing the sound  
>Of battle come and breaking bones,<br>Rouses her men, makes a war cry:  
>"Glory for Gundaar and word-fame for us!"<p>

Into city streets stream the men of Gundaar,  
>Swords and hammers held on high.<br>Blood of the beast, best of all drinks -  
>Each comes seeking a cup for himself<p>

At head of the charge, Hallbera herself -  
>No hammers in hand, no hard-forged steel.<br>Boast that she made to best the beast  
>With strength alone and warrior's skill.<p>

Red-jawed, slavering, silent beast turns  
>Sees the best of Gundaar and a great howl makes,<br>Shakes the air, stuns the men.  
>Ogre leaps forward, swift to attack.<p>

Three of her men take blows at once,  
>Arms like stone send them all flying.<br>Hitting the walls, they wake no more;  
>A bad beginning for battle-bold men<p>

Axes hew, swords strike; black blood boils,  
>But ogre stands strong, shrieking in anger.<br>Tears out the throats of more of the men,  
>Shakes the limp bodies like livid war-banners.<p>

Hallbera leaps forth, no friend to it, she;  
>Grabs the great horns, gripping them hard.<br>Wrenches and twists, trying her best  
>Thing's neck to break - A noble kill.<p>

Hallbera Hard Hammers - no dwarf was stronger.  
>But ogre was mighty monster of the dark,<br>The neck was thick of muscle made.  
>It lowered head and lumbered forward<p>

Wall of rock would crush Hallbera  
>Had she not dropped, dashed aside.<br>Strong but slow, ogre hit wall -  
>Unhurt, unblinking - but Hallbera inspired<p>

Harried the ogre, harassed the monster,  
>Poked its eyes, punished its knees;<br>Darting in quickly - devious warrior -  
>Avoiding great hands that grip and crush.<p>

The ogre roared, rage in its call  
>And Hallbera ran, rushed down the streets.<br>Ogre pursued her, shaking the ground;  
>Great long strides, seeking to catch her<p>

In Hormak Commons, she comes to a halt;  
>Holds herself ready as ogre rears back.<br>Lowers its head, lets loose a bellow,  
>Charges Hallbera, death on its mind.<p>

Breath of the beast, fetid and foul,  
>Hallbera smelled as she stepped aside.<br>Ogre runs on over the side -  
>Loud the scream as toward lava it falls!<p>

Into the lava, monster of legend  
>Slowly sinks, struggling and burning.<br>Blood of the earth - nothing burns hotter -  
>Soon it is done and death takes the beast<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The ogre defeated, the dwarves go rejoicing,  
>Hormak's lord in hall calls a feast.<br>Fine food from surface, fittingly served;  
>Bee-gold from above - best in the glass<p>

No mean lichen ale to moisten the mouth  
>But juice of the grape grown in the sun;<br>Flesh of the cow stored in cold caverns  
>Brought forth to honor Hallbera and her men<p>

Long tables laid out, laden with dishes  
>Shining with silver, sparkling with gems<br>Servant caste comes, conscientious in work  
>Wielding the platters and plates of good food<p>

Halberra herself in honor sits  
>At hand of the lord, Hormak's own steward;<br>Ferrin, that deshyr of frivolous words,  
>Seated nearby shows his good will<p>

"Hallberra of Gundaar, hard were my words;  
>Now I regret them, realizing your worth.<br>If you permit, a toast I propose -  
>To your lasting honor, your battle-love too."<p>

Hallberra accepts, inclines her proud head;  
>Acknowledges Ferrin and favors his toast.<br>Amends are made between mighty dwarves  
>Ill will forgiven and friendship is made<p>

The lord of Hormak love wishes to show  
>To champion clever, crusher of ogre.<br>Brings forth bright gifts, best of his treasure,  
>For the great fighter and Gundaar's fine men.<p>

Each of her men - mettlesome folk -  
>Is awarded armor, an excellent battle-shirt,<br>Mail of hard metal, meticulously forged;  
>Shining and silver, sword-blades it turns<p>

For Halberra Hard Hammers, horn of the bronto  
>Carved with fine figures, covered with gold.<br>Worthy vessel for warrior's drink;  
>Strong as the bronto is stalwart Halberra<p>

A wrist-bracelet too brought for Hallberra;  
>Of obsidian made, molded Stone's tear.<br>To mark her great deed, dead ogre in lava -  
>Cold lava for lady - a lordly gift!<p>

From lord's own hip, from holder draws forth  
>Weapon of legend, warrior's pride:<br>Hefts the axe Hormak's Hand  
>To Hallbera gives mark of great worth<p>

Of dragonbone made the hand-axe of legend  
>Borne by Hormak whose halls these were<br>Worked well with lyrium, living blue metal;  
>No finer gift could that lord grant<p>

Hallbera then spoke, saying her thanks,  
>Great honor is shown by generous hands.<br>All the great men of Gunaar will know  
>That Hormak's lord lives well, without shame<p>

After fair feasting and days of delight  
>Hallbera and men make for their homes<br>Well-pleased with adventure, proud of their struggle,  
>Hallbera has proven her place among legends.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hallbera and her men returned to Gundaar. Many were the feasts and contests held in their honor. The tale of the ogre was made into a song, even as you have heard.

But the ogre was not the last monster. Others came, not giants, but many in number. Like a clutch of hunting spiders, they would swarm unwary miners in their tunnels, and merchants on their way to the surface. Warriors would hunt and kill them, but always there were more, coming from somewhere beyond the outlying thaigs. Brave Hallbera swore to find their nest and to burn it into nothingness.

So she and her twenty set out once again. Dargin the Tracker led the way, his large eyes finding spoor even when the fell creatures had tried to hide it. Deeper and deeper they traveled, following the signs.

Again and again they fought bands of the monsters. Most were puny compared to Hallbera's stout men, but a few proved a match. Then the air burned around them, and they learned that the creatures could use magic as well as a Tevinter magister.

One by one, Hallbera's men fell, killed by magic or overwhelmed by the number of their enemies. Finally, only Hallbera and Dargin were left,  
>approaching the nest where the creatures spawned in the deep dark of the earth.<p>

They entered the nest with care and found within a truly monstrous beast, a flesh-mountain of a thing surrounded by dripping sacs containing half-formed creatures. It snaked out tendrils of muscle, grabbed trusty Dargin, and began to crush him dead.

Hallbera Hard Hammers leapt forward, clilmbed that mountain with War Smith, her hammer, and Hormak's Hand, her axe. The axe hewed deeply, carving the flesh; the hammer cracked bones. More of the tendrils came, reaching for her, but the shining Hand of Hormak kept them at bay, cut them to ribbons before they could grapple. After many long moments, Hallbera reached the summit of that meat-hill, raised her hammer high and struck the head, cracking it open.

Too late for brave Dargin; the fight was his last. Hallbera bent her head and made ready to carry her war-friend from that place, to return him to more friendly stone, when a voice bid her stop.

She turned and looked, surprised but battle-ready. High above stood a human woman of terrible beauty. "Who are you, and what do you here?" Hallbera challenged her.

"I am a witch and an oracle, from far-off lands," the human said. "I have been awaiting the one who would kill this beast."

"Well, your wait is over," Hallbera replied. "Hallbera Hard Hammers has killed it."

"Then my message is for you, warrior of Gundaar," the witch woman said. "Your battle is not over."

"I think that it is," replied Hallbera.

"You are mistaken. A flood of evil is coming upon the world, and these are only the first waters. An ancient and giant dragon will fly ahead of the flood, but you will not kill it without this secret: you must first drink of its blood."

Hallbera scoffed. "I leave such matters of blood and magic to you humans who have talent for it. If this beast you speak of be real, I shall kill it as I have killed all the others."

And then Hallbera took her leave, bringing Dargin away from that place and finally returning to Gundaar to tell her tale. The Assembly there sent troops to examine the place she had been, found the dead monster and all the dead flesh-eggs, and truly they thought Hallbera had ended the threat. For this, they named her Paragon, and so House Hallbera came to be.


	6. Chapter 6

But the oracle spoke the truth, for the darkspawn were not gone. They returned again and again, in ever greater numbers, until the people of Gundaar were forced to flee, abandoning their city ancient and strong.

Hallbera hung her head in shame. "No Paragon I," she said, "for they named me Paragon for defeating the darkspawn. But see, they are not defeated, and my honors are empty. But you who know me, know that I will not rest until I reclaim the glory which should be mine." And so she set out again, this time alone, to find the dragon of which the witch spoke.

War Smith and Hormak's Hand were ever in her grasp, as darkspawn in many shapes were always upon her. Their blood burned her and she felt a sickness spreading within her. Poisoned, she pressed on, determined to find the dragon before she died.

Deep in the Stone, far from the light, she found the beast in its lair. With a loud war-cry, she leapt to its back, hammer hurting and axe biting. The dragon roared and mighty wings beat the air; both weapons were lost as Hallbera gripped its scales.

Through close caverns it flew, ever upwards, until mighty Hallbera, Stone-born warrior, found herself in the hall of the sun, the world above. Higher and higher the dragon flew, carrying Hallbera away from home and kin, and she wondered if it might fly upwards forever.

Teeth gritted, hand over hand, she climbed up the creature, spines and scales like stony hand-holds. Coming at last to its great head, she looked into its eye and saw madness and death; drawing forth her belt-knife, she stabbed it in deep.

The dragon roared and twisted, then started to fall. Hallbera held on, breath blown from her lungs. The ground grew large beneath them, and then the impact. Hallbera was thrown far, bones breaking.

A human solider saw the deed, and rushed to Hallbera to help. "You have slain it!" he said. "A marvelous thing, and now we are saved!"

But it did not stay dead; a vile violet light left the corpse, enveloped a darkspawn standing nearby. It shrieked and writhed, growing and changing, taking a form frighteningly familiar. "Another dragon," the human said softly. "We are doomed."

"No," said Hallbera, spitting out blood. "In my pride I did not heed the words of the witch. I met an oracle, who told me of this fiend and how to defeat it, but I would not listen. Hear me, human man - on my arm is blood of the dragon. Taste of that blood and you will have the power to kill the beast."

"That honor is yours," said the human. "You should kill it yourself."

"I am dying," said Hallbera. "It is not for me to fight it again. I have brought it to the lands of light, and now you must finish it here."

"I will do as you say," said the human, "and bring word of your deeds to your people."

"I could not ask for anything more," said Hallbera, who died.

And so the humans brought Hallbera and her story to Orzammar, when the First Blight was ended, and she was again named Paragon and Ancestor.


End file.
